It is known that electrical junction boxes, especially for burglar-alarm systems, should be centrally located (to facilitate wiring) while also being concealed from intruders, a desideratum that heretofore has not been satisfactorily achieved. It is the principal object of the present invention to solve this problem by providing a camouflaged busbar-carrying cover for a standard wall outlet box whereby distribution connections can be made to the cover while removed a short distance from the box (as wall-switch connection are now made). Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.